


Blue Bear vs The Vampire Bunny

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), bunnicula - Freeform, wee!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: Wee!Sam is sure there's something out there in the garden....





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://spn-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[spn_halloween](http://spn-halloween.livejournal.com/) prompt _Wee!chesters - Sammy's overactive imagination takes hold after hearing about/reading[Bunnicula: A Rabbit Tale of Mystery](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bunnicula)_.  
>  Disclaimer: Bunnicula is property of James Howe; and Blue Bear is property of [](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wenchpixie.livejournal.com/)**wenchpixie** , who graciously allowed me to write what amounts to an unofficial future-fic in her Blue Bear-verse. Happy early birthday, sweetheart.

Now, as bears go, I fancy myself a somewhat intelligent one. Enough so, at any rate, to recognize that when a boy turns eight, he is less likely to favour a blue stuffed bear over any other toy. So it was a pleasant surprise when Sammy pulled me out of his battered duffel bag late one rainy Sunday afternoon, the Sunday before Halloween, to be exact.

The thunder boomed overhead as we knelt on the dirty chesterfield, peering out the rain-streaked window. I wasn't sure what we were looking for, but it had been a long time since Sammy and I had been on an adventure, so I wasn't about to ask any questions. I was sure all would be revealed in due time.

“D'you see it out there, Blue?” Sammy asked, his voice just above a whisper. I shook my head no. “Out there in the community garden? It looks like a rabbit.”

Sure enough, there did appear to be a small furry animal out there, huddled against the driving rain. Whether or not it was a rabbit, I couldn't say.

“I think it is a rabbit, Blue. I think... it might be a _vampire_ rabbit.”

Just then, a hand clamped down on Sam's shoulder. We both nearly jumped out of our skins with fright, coming on the heels of such a revelation. Luckily for us it was just Sammy's older brother Dean.

“What's so interesting out in the rain, dorkface?”

“Not telling,” Sam said, pouting.

“Come on, Sammy. You've been at this window all afternoon.”

“Said I'm not telling. You'd laugh at me.”

“Would I do that? Come on, spill.”

Sam huffed out a sigh. “It's a rabbit. In the community garden.”

“Out in the rain? No way. They're smart enough to take cover.”

“Yes, way. It hasn't really moved all afternoon. Not even when the rain started to come down really hard.”

“Huh. I wonder if it's all right. Maybe I should go take a look.”

“No, Dean! You can't do that! It's not safe!”

“What do you mean, it's not safe? It's just a bunny.”

"I think it might be a vampire bunny.”

“A what? Sam, there's no such thing. Trust me, I'd know. You've got Halloween on the brain, my man.”

“Do not! And how would you know? And if you brought it in...”

“This is all because of that book, isn't it. Bunnicula. Sam, it's not real.”

“It could be.” Sam's lower lip protruded ominously.

“For one, animals can't read and write. And Sam, there are no such things as vampires. Ask Dad if you have to.”

“Dad won't be home until Wednesday. So I can't. “

“If you don't want me to bring it in, I won't, Sam. Come on, then, dinner is served.” Dean gestured to the table with steaming bowls of mac-n-cheese.

 

I spent the night glued to the window, continuing surveillance, while Sam tossed and slept only fitfully. After it got fully dark, I couldn't make out too much in the garden. I did see a couple of rustling bushes, but whether that was the wind or something else, I couldn't tell.

Sam came by my post on the way out the door for school in the morning. I had dozed off at some point, and missed the departure of the rabbit, if indeed that was what had been in the field. The day had dawned bright and sunny, the world washed clean.

“I'll come get you after school, and we can examine the evidence,” Sam whispered.

To say the least, I was excited. It had been _forever_ since I'd been on an outdoors adventure.

 

Once three-thirty rolled around, the neighborhood got busy. It wasn't the greatest of places, but it wasn't the worst we had stayed in, by far. This was a run-down working-class place, full of kids; most of the people were nice, if a bit down on their luck. We didn't stand out here, which meant that Sam and I could go over and examine the small garden in the empty lot across the street without anyone noticing.

Sam dropped his backpack on the floor and rummaged in it for a few minutes before triumphantly pulling out a book called _The Mark of the Vampire_ and a magnifying glass. He stuffed me into the big front pocket of his overalls, along with the magnifying glass, and book in hand, we set out to the garden.

“Look here, Blue! Does that look like paw prints?”

I had to admit they did, although they looked nothing like mine. Far smaller, they could be rabbit tracks.

Sam pushed through the weeds and examined the stalks of the tomato plants. He finally found something in among the leaf lettuce. He pulled a small, white object out from under its covering of lettuce.

“What is this? It looks...”

Like a small, white cucumber, I thought.

“Is this a white cucumber? They aren't supposed to be white, not on the outside, at least. And it feels weird.” He pulled out his small pocket knife, and cut into it.

It was bone-dry inside, as though something had sucked out all the juice. Sam took out his magnifying glass and looked over the whole surface of the cucumber. Finally, he said, ”Ah-HA!” and held it up so I could see it.

“See that, Blue?” He gestured to a spot near the top of it. “The two tiny marks? I bet those are fang-holes! We do have a vampire bunny in the neighborhood!” Sam carefully wrapped the cucumber in a tissue and put it in a pocket, and ran back home.

“Dean! Dean” Sam called as he burst through the front door, flinging me toward the couch. “I was right, Dean!”

“About what, squirt?” Dean came out of the kitchen, dishrag in hand.

“There is a vampire bunny in the neighborhood! Look!” Sam thrust the small package at Dean.

“What is this?” Dean asked, as he tried to extricate the tissue from the wad in his hand.

“It's a cucumber, except the bunny drank all its life fluids from it!”

“Are you sure about that, Sammy? It kinda looks like a pile of mush to me.”

“What are you talking about? Lemme see!” Sam tugged at Dean's hands and surveyed the crushed mess with dismay. “It looked fine out in the garden, Dean. Just all white, and with two little fang holes!”

“I'm telling you, Sammy, there's no such thing as vampires. I promise. Just forget about it, huh? Wash up for dinner, and I'll help you with your homework later. Okay?”

“But - “

“Sam. I'm serious. If you don't believe me and want to ask Dad, fine, but... just stop with the rabbit. If you're really bothered just don't play outside until he gets home day after tomorrow.”

“Dean, I - “

“Sam! Stop it. Put Blue away and help me set the table.” Dean went back into the kitchen.

Sam picked me up and whispered, “I've got a plan, Blue. Don't worry, we'll get him.”

 

The next day after school, Sam came into the bedroom, furtively stashing something under his bed. He pulled me out of his duffel and sat me on his pillow.

“Here's the plan, Blue. I know there's a vampire rabbit out there, and to prove it, I'm going to have to catch him in the act. I have Dean's Polaroid camera, to take pictures, and tonight we're going to sneak out and get them.” He pulled a small package wrapped in wax paper out of his pocket. “I saved half my peanut butter sandwich from lunch today, and I have a candy bar I traded some baseball cards for at recess. I can take some of Dad's instant coffee and I think we still have a few carrots in the fridge, so I can have provisions for the stakeout, as well as bait!”

I was very impressed with Sam's plan. He had definitely thought it out well – all bases seemed to be covered - except for one thing. Where was _my_ snack?

“Don't worry, Blue. I'll share.”

Phew.

“You should probably nap now, so you can stay awake later. I know how much you hate coffee.” Sam lay down on the bed beside me. “I told Dean I was gonna nap until supper, made it sound like I was getting a cold. That way he'll get me up for supper, and then let me go to bed early and not check up on me too much after lights-out. Then, when he goes to sleep, we can sneak out the window.” He curled into a ball. “We'll get him this time, Blue. I know it.”

 

Before I knew it, Sam was shaking me awake. “Come on, Blue! I heard Dean go to bed about a half hour ago, so now's our chance!” He picked me up and gently put me in the top of his backpack, and we crept toward the front of the house.

 

It was blessedly clear, with a full moon to light the way. The wind was bitterly cold, so we huddled together, leaning on the rickety wood fence. It helped block the cold, and the afghan Sam pulled from his backpack took care of most of the rest of the discomfort. Sam sat ready, camera in one hand, travel mug of weak instant coffee in the other, his gaze locked on a particularly juicy-looking carrot he had laid out about 15 feet away from us. Considering it was October, and most of the edible produce had been picked some time before, it was sure to be the most likely target of the bunny.

“Now all we have to do is wait for it to come. Considering that vampires can't move about in the sunlight during the day, he must be getting hungry by now.”

Truthfully, I wasn't sure what to expect, but I was impressed at how well Sam was able to sit still. He had gotten much better at stakeouts since the last time we had done one.

We sat and sat, waited and waited. Snacks were consumed eagerly, and still no rabbit. Despite our best efforts, our eyes began to droop. I suggested taking watches, but it was no use – we were both out for the count before long.

I woke to the sound of Daddy calling us. He didn't sound mad; he sounded worried. I looked up, and saw Dean frantically knocking on doors up the block. It was still dark out, but I knew I had fallen asleep on the job, and even worse, we had been caught out alone after dark. By Daddy, not Dean. This wasn't going to be good. I nudged Sammy awake.

“Hmmm? Blue? Did you see it?”

I shook my head, and then Daddy came running into the garden.

“Sam? Sammy? Are you out here?”

“Daddy! You're home!” Sam sprang up out of our nest, still sleepy and forgetting about how mad Daddy was going to be in the morning.

Daddy dropped to his knees and folded Sam up in his arms. “Sammy, what on earth are you doing out here? We've been worried sick about you! You know you aren't allowed out after dark, especially without me or Dean.”

“Daddy, there's a vampire bunny that I'm going to catch! I'm staking out the garden with Blue. Dean said there's no such thing but I know there is and I have to prove it; I have a camera and everything.”

“A vampire what? Sammy, there's no such thing as vampire rabbits. Come on, let's get you inside before your brother wakes up the entire neighborhood. We'll discuss this in the morning.”

Sam was already nodding off again, so Daddy just scooped him up, calling to Dean to have him gather up our things and bring us inside. But as Dean bundled me into the afghan I thought I saw a twinkle of some beady little eyes...

In the end, Sam never got his proof. Daddy was home now, and Sam was grounded for “pulling that little stunt in the pumpkin patch,” even having to miss out on Trick-Or-Treating the next night. Before we knew it we were moving south for the winter. But I sometimes think back to that night in the garden and wonder...


End file.
